


Il figlio di mio fratello

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [41]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per G.Lal e Colonnello si occupano del piccolo Tsuna.





	Il figlio di mio fratello

Il figlio di mio fratello

 

Colonnello si sfilò la maglietta e si passò la mano sul petto, lì dove c’erano i segni di alcune cicatrici e sospirò.

“Ancora non riesco a credere di poter avere il mio corpo…” sussurrò.

Lal cullava al petto il bambino di un anno, profondamente addormentato. Il piccolo si teneva aggrappato a lei nell’incoscienza, respirava pesantemente e ogni tanto gorgogliava, le ciocche di capelli larghe tre dita gli ricadevano davanti al viso.

“Abbiamo solo ventiquattro ore. Skull ha detto…”. Iniziò a dire.

Colonnello si sfilò la fascia da soldato che indossava e sbuffò.

“Basteranno, vedrai. Kora!” la rassicurò.

Lal sospirò pesantemente e negò con il capo, un millepiedi di pioggia si era avvolto intorno alla box arma che teneva sul comodino.

“Non avrei dovuto accettare la proposta di mio fratello di tenergli il bambino. Prima di tutto perdiamo del tempo prezioso e poi, nonostante il blocco mnemonico lasciato da mio padre, potrebbe ricordarsi di noi” disse.

Colonnello si sfilò le scarpe e si passò la mano tra i capelli, i suoi occhi azzurri brillarono cristallini.

“Lo stiamo tenendo con noi finché tuo fratello è in missione. Sempre meglio delle persone con cui lo lascia di solito.

Vedrai, andrà bene e, poi, se si ricordasse un po’ di sana libertà americana gli farebbe solo bene. Potrebbe diventare un vero uomo. Kora” ribatté.

Lal si sedette accanto a lui ed arrossì, voltando il capo, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

“Sai, dormire insieme da adulti non è come da bambini” sussurrò.

Colonnello sbadigliò rumorosamente e si stese con ancora i pantaloncini.

“Che hai detto?” domandò.

Lal gli porse il piccolo e lui se lo appoggiò sul petto nudo, accarezzandogli teneramente la testa.

Tsuna scalciò, dimenandosi nel sonno.

“Iemitsu è un incosciente e tu non sei da meno. Ho detto semplicemente che spero che il bazuka di Giannini per rendere adulti duri davvero quanto ha detto” mentì Lal. Si alzò in piedi e serrò un pugno. “Ora chiudi gli occhi o te li caverò. Sai benissimo che posso farlo senza problemi con le mie tecniche di combattimento corpo a corpo”.

Colonnello ridacchiò, serrando gli occhi.

“Certo che lo so, mi hai addestrato tu” disse.

< Molti mi hanno detto che quello che provo io è complesso di Edipo per Lal, per via della grande differenza di età. Che lei mi vuole solo perché ha perso il suo uomo in guerra e mi assomigliava.

Sono degli idioti. Il rapporto che ci lega trascende tutto questo, le semplici emozioni. Siamo ognuno il motivo di vita dell’altro andando oltre qualsiasi banale sentimento. Lei mi ha creato, forgiato dal metallo e io l’ho cambiata, lasciando che non fosse solo tagliente in battaglia, ma anche una donna.

Niente può separarci, anche se ci uccidessimo a vicenda, affronteremmo l’inferno per riportarci indietro. Potremmo anche innamorarci di altri, perché sarebbero esterni.

Noi siamo un’unica realtà, un’unica pioggia. Se andiamo a letto insieme è solo per riunirci e ritemprarci, ma ci basta la reciproca vicinanza in battaglia.

Lei è un vero uomo e rende anche me tale > pensò.

Lal si sdraiò accanto a lui e sorrise, vedendo che Tsuna la scalciava nel sonno. Si stese su un fianco, accarezzando il bambino e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Colonnello.

“Dormiamo” ordinò.

“Sì, Kora” rispose Colonnello. Obbedì all’ordine e Lal sbadigliò piano.

< Mi dicono che sono una pedofila ed una folle ad amarti. Amore? Quello che siamo noi non è amore. Come la nostra fedeltà alla patria va oltre il territorio, i governi, i politici, crediamo nell’idea; così è il nostro legame.

Spero che Tsuna impari che dell’amore esistono tante sfaccettature e che può essere famiglia anche ciò che non lo sembra > pensò, addormentandosi a sua volta.

Tsuna scivolò tra loro due, a gambe e braccia aperte, dormendo con un sorriso sereno.


End file.
